


The Price of Breakfast Bliss

by katajainen



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, No beta - provided as is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: Perhaps 'fashionably late' only extends so far, but needs must. And Harry had a perfectly good reason – he knows too much about Draco and mornings, after all.





	The Price of Breakfast Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of the February Ficlet Challenge, prompt: barely averted disaster.

'You're late.'

Draco was standing in the kitchen doorway behind him, looking perfectly put together. His shirt was so pale green it looked almost white against the deep black of his dress robes, and the tiny buttons that held the garment closed from the neck down showed just the barest hint of silver. The robes were cut to flatter his broad shoulders and narrow waist, and Harry smiled in spite of himself. If there was one thing that made these pompous functions bearable, it was the way his plus one looked in dress robes.

'We ought to have left fifteen minutes ago,' Draco pointed out.

Harry shrugged. 'Don't they call it fashionably late?' He spelled the contents of the paper bag into a cupboard with a flick of his wand. 'I'm sorry – I'll go get changed.'

Draco eyed the logo on the bag. 'Coffee?' he asked with a incredulous tilt to his eyebrows. 'We have coffee. Don't tell me you used two hours after that meeting to get coffee?'

'No, we don't have coffee,' Harry corrected him. 'And it wasn't two hours,' he added as he hurried out of the kitchen, brushing a passing kiss on Draco's cheek as he went.

He knew Draco would try to prove him wrong, but he also knew that all the coffee he'd find in the kitchen would be the sad half-spoonful at the bottom of the old bag – and what Harry himself had just bought. He grinned as he ducked briefly under the shower. Draco didn't need to know about the clever little charm that kept him updated on the state of their stock.

And two hours really wasn't that much when he’d found their regular supplier in Muggle London closed for holidays. It was not much, when the reward was the blissful look on Draco's face at the breakfast table as he closed his eyes and inhaled the fragrant steam rising from his cup.

Because Harry's favourite thing about holiday weekends, even if they included dress robe functions, were the unhurried Saturday mornings, and he'd be hexed if he let a little thing like the lack of fancy coffee ruin the mood.


End file.
